


Sanghyuk's Driving Lesson

by kankokujinpoi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Driving, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankokujinpoi/pseuds/kankokujinpoi
Summary: In which Sanghyuk looks to his hyungs for a lesson in driving.





	Sanghyuk's Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted all chapters in one.

Foreword  
“Hyung, can you teach me how to drive?”

 

Hongbin stops at the maknae’s request. The rest of the boys are rushing to get ready to head to their studio while the two youngest sit at the table and share a cup of coffee. He was just about to let a spoon full of honey drizzle into the steaming cup. Keep the drizzle nice and steady, that’s how Wonshik taught him.

 

Instead, the abrupt request causes the visual’s wrist to go limp. A large portion of the honey splashing into the cup causes some to spill.

 

When Hongbin doesn’t reply Sanghyuk goes on, “I’m the only one that doesn’t know how to drive and I’m well past the age of learning!” He takes the responsibility, no, the burden of cleaning up the mess Hongbin created.

 

“You want me to teach you how to drive?” Hongbin’s spoon still suspended in the air, honey long removed from the spoon. Most definitely in an uneven matter.

 

“Well, yeah, you’re the last one to get your license, right?” Sanghyuk takes the still suspended spoon and stirs the coffee for the older boy, “who better to teach me than the most recently taught?”

 

The request not only swells Hongbin’s heart, but his head as well. Of course, why shouldn’t he be able to pass down a valuable life skill to his beloved maknae?

 

The boys turn at the sound of Wonshik leaving their dressing room and re-enter their bedroom.

 

“I could always ask Wonshik I suppose.” Sanghyuk casts his eyes towards the door, knowing Hongbin’s gears are already turning.

 

“No! No,” Hongbin stands and rests his hands on Sanghyuk’s shoulders, “I’d love to teach you how to drive.”

 

“Great! Thank you so much, hyung.” Sanghyuk stands and bows a full 90 degrees, causing Hongbin’s head to swell even more.

 

“I’m going to go tell our manager we need a separate car. I’ll drive us to practice!”

 

Sanghyuk remains bent until he hears Hongbin close the door to their manager’s bedroom.

 

“Sanghyuk, what are you doing?” Hakyeon walks in with his own cup of coffee in his hands.

 

“Hongbin Hyung is going to teach me how to drive.”

 

Hakyeon chokes on his coffee.

 

“Good luck.”

Hongbin's driving lesson

 

Sanghyuk thinks he’s made the right choice.

 

He watches Hongbin swivel the key ring around his right finger with a look of confidence. He always thought the older boy one of the more “even-keeled” of the group. When Wonshik is profusely apologizing to one of the members for no reason, Jaehwan trying to butter up one of the other members for no reason, Hakyeon fussing over one of the members for no reason, or Taekwoon avoiding one of the other members for no reason, Sanghyuk has always noticed the visual prefers to stand in the background of the mess and enjoy the show. Of course, Sanghyuk himself is the one always stirring up trouble with one of the members. For no reason. While the others jump on the hotel beds when Taekwoon and Hakyeon are tying up loose ends at the front desk, Hongbin might give each bed a good bounce or two, but usually is the first to check out the bathroom or unpack his overnight bag. While the others go big, Hongbin doesn’t necessarily go home, more like he goes the appropriate amount for each occasion.

 

“The key to being a good driver is knowing when to be an aggressive driver, and knowing when to be a defensive driver.” Hongbin says as the two open the doors to the black car parked in the basement of their garage. “Some drivers take too many risks, that’s not good. Alternatively, not taking enough is just as bad.” Hongbin has his finger pointed to the roof of the car, as if he’s letting Sanghyuk in on one of the greatest secrets of life.

 

As he fastens his seat belt he thinks he should have brought a pad of paper and pen. The drive isn’t long, ten minutes at the most. The boys travel through 3 blocks of city onto a highway for about five miles. Their studio is right off the next exit.

 

Hongbin starts the car and faces the younger boy. “Remember, aggressive when needed, defensive when needed. Right?”

 

“Right!”

 

Sanghyuk watches out the window as they pass parked cars in the garage. Hongbin searches for a radio station for something they both like. He explains the importance of the right song while driving and how the wrong song can throw one’s driving mood off. He talks about the distance between cars and breaking. He is just about to explain the importance of turn signals when Sanghyuk feels the car come to a jerky stop.

 

“The fu—“ Hongbin’s voice trails off when he realizes the youngest is staring at him. “What’s the hold up?”

 

There’s a car driving a little too slow for Hongbin’s liking.

 

“There’s no traffic in here, what’s the problem?” Hongbin’s fingers tighten around the wheel.

 

“Hyung,” Sangyuk’s eyes don’t leave the knuckles on the wheel now losing their color, “maybe they’re new to the garage.”

 

“Hm.”

 

The two sit in awkward silence, slowing turning the corners trailing so close behind the light blue car.

 

“What did you say about distance between cars, hyung?” Sangyuk can’t drive, but he’s already grown accustomed to an imaginary break against his right heel.

 

“That doesn’t apply in garages.”

 

The cars finally surface from the garage. The light blue car turns left while Hongbin signals their right.

 

“Thank god.” Hongbin finally let’s go off the wheel and wipes his palms on his sweatpants. “I thought I was going to die if we were stuck in there for much longer.” He glances at the radio clock, “Shit! We’re going to be late at this rate.”

 

Sanghyuk knows they won’t start without them; they’re a third of the group! Although Hongbin almost lost his cool in the garage, Sanghyuk looks forward to seeing Hongbin in action on the open road. As they wait for the light to change Sanghyuk takes note of Hongbin’s posture behind the wheel. He thinks the visual is seated a little farther back than what looks comfortable, but he also doesn’t remember him adjusting the seat. He thinks Wonshik or Taekwoon must have used the car last.

 

It doesn’t help that his hands are fighting at 12 on the wheel. A little too close together and a little too high on the wheel if Sanghyuk can remember from his driver’s manual. Just two hours off... each way.

 

“Come on come on come on.” Hongbin is bouncing on the balls of his feet, shaking the whole car.

 

“Hyung, it’s okay, they’ll wait—“

 

Sanghyuk doesn’t see the light turn green, he only sees the red light flicker off and there’s motion in the car. One more right turn and straight through two lights, then it’s on the highway.

 

Hongbin screeches the tires of the car as he take the right turn a little too sharp. Sanghyuk barely has time to connect eyes with the young couple jumping back on the curb, fear struck in their eyes.

 

“Hongbin.”

 

“Hold on.” Sanghyuk thinks the request is to wait for the driver to speak, but as they approach the now yellow light, he understands that it’s a literal request.

 

The gears shift as fast as the can for the impatient driver. The engine screams in discomfort and the tires beg for relief. Hongbin makes it through the yellow light just as the lights change and continues to pick up speed, facing the next light, which also happens to be turning yellow. Signaling caution. Signaling maybe the car flying towards the intersection should slow down. Just a little.

 

Hongbin has to cut off a car in the lane left of them and cut off another car to get back into the lane they need for highway entry, but they make it through. The brake pedal; while neglected by one of the members in the car is being summoned for a miracle by the other.

 

“Jesus.” Sanghyuk clutches his seat belt and grabs for the bar hanging above the passenger window. “Think you could slow down?”

 

“We’re going to be late.” Along with the brake pedal Sanghyuk notices the turn signals are being ignored as well. Taking two lanes at a time it’s as if Hongbin is slowly pushing the cars on the highway to his liking. Once he’s caused enough stress to the minivan in the far left lane, he quickly switches lanes and tails the two-door car in the middle lane. He adds just enough stress on the back end to cause the car in front to speed up just enough to create what Hongbin deems an opening in the lane. The two-door car, quickly feeling the stress, jumps over to the right lane. No matter, Hongbin snuggles up with the Jeep that was in front of the two-door and veers two lanes over to the right exit ramp.

 

A quick horn honk and Hongbin hauls his middle finger to the left. Sanghyuk feels like ducking his head or shouting out an apology, but before he gathers the courage to unhinge his fingers from the death grips he has on the safety features of the car, the car is already stopped at the top of the ramp. The only time the brake has felt love this entire trip.

 

“H-Hongbin.” Sanghyuk somehow finds himself out of breath, as if he hasn’t taken a breath the whole care ride, “that was, are you sure you should have, I mean, are we going to jail?”

 

Hongbin’s eyes are trained on the studio building they can see from the red light. His legs still shaking the car as if he can’t stand to stay still in the car. “We’re almost there.”

 

“Yeah, but I mean, I’m sure everyone else has places they need to go. Oh, I think you’re in the wrong lane.” Sanghyuk points at the sign hung above the lane the car sits in. There’s an arrow pointing left and the word “Only” in black letters. “We need to turn right”

 

“We’ll make it.”

 

The green light turns and Hongbin follows the other cars in their lane as if their studio might somehow stand and step over the highway below, making it’s location left off the exit, just for Hongbin and Sanghyuk. Instead at the last minute Hongbin catches a car to their right driving a little slower than the rest. He turns so fast the wheels lock and he lays on the horn. Sanghyuk thinks the feeling similar to being thrown around in those giant teacups at festivals he’s gone to when he was little. The car takes almost a 360 but stops at about 300. Hongbin doesn’t wait for the car to straighten itself out. Instead, he put’s it all in the gas pedal’s hands. Think of the sound a cat makes when you step on his tail, the sneeze of an old man when accidentally inhaling pepper, the gasp of a girl when a man kneels before her, offering a ring and his heart to her. The pedal gives a grunt comparable to the cat, man, and girl; but just like the aforementioned pulls it together just as soon as it begins. The car skips gears and is finally on par with the crazy driver behind it’s wheel.

 

By the time Hongbin pulls into a parking spot even Sanghuk’s toes are curled by fear in his shoes.

 

“Made it!” Hongbin smiles and for the first time is still in the car. He’s facing the Sanghyuk now with his palms facing up in the air. “Well, what did you think? I will say; that was defensive driving. The drivers were crazy today!”

 

“I’d say that was aggressive driving.” The minute the car engine stops Sanghyuk opens his door and tries to jump out. He ends up being choked. He forgot to unbuckle his seat belt.

 

“Aggressive, defensive, driving. They go hand in hand, really.”

 

Once he’s out of the car Sanghyuk thinks of the only lesson in driving he’s learned today. Don’t drive like Hongbin.

 

Hongbin has to run to catch up the other boy. “Yah, what’s your rush? We’re early!”

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan's driving lesson

 

“Hyukkie, let me teach you how to drive.”

 

Sanghyuk opens his eyes to see Jaehwan hovering over him. The brunette looks as if he’s been awake for hours. His hair dry and simply styled, already dressed in a sweater and jeans. Sanghyuk looks at the clock, it’s only just turned 6:00am.

 

“Hyung,” Sanhyuk’s eyes are begging to rest a little longer. “Why are you up so early? We don’t have to be at the studio until—“

 

“8:00am, I know. I wanted your lesson to start off on the right foot.” Jaehwan peels back the covers from the youngest, trying not to wake the other boys still sleeping. Hongbin lies very close to Sanghyuk’s blankets. On his other side, Wonshik burrows his head underneath his pillow, trying to escape the talk.

 

Sanghyuk looks to the sleeping boy practically sharing the blankets with him. “Is that what Hongbin told you?”

 

He felt bad for running as fast as he could from the car that day, but think of it as a flight or fight reaction. He would never want to fight his Honbinnie. Hongbin was right, though, they weren’t late. Luckily for Sanghyuk, they arrived just in time to dance, no chitchat. Sanghyuk’s legs stopped shaking halfway through practice. The first few songs he would bump into the other members, although never once did he come in contact with Hongbin.

 

“Yah—Trying to sleep.” Wonshik grumbles from his pillow. Hongbin reaches across Sanghuks spot to take a swipe at the rapper. He almost clips Sanghyuk, but the youngest almost jumps onto Jaehwan’s lap to avoid it.

 

Jaehwan helps steady the taller boy. The two watch as the final two boys in bed grumble and mumble to each other, thinking the other is to blame for the noise.

 

Sanghyuk fights back a giggle while Jaehwan mouths the words ‘Just hurry’, and points towards the bathroom door.

~

 

As he steps out into the main area of their apartment, Sanghyuk is met with a cup of coffee courtesy of Jaehwan. He waves to the two oldest sitting at the kitchen table as he bows in thanks of the coffee. Jaehwan’s smile hasn’t left his face since Sanghyuk silently agreed to let his Jaehwan Hyung teach him how to drive. He hasn’t openly agreed to the lesson, but at this point, to voice a turndown would be heartbreaking to Jaehwan, and no one wants that.

 

“So, Jaehwan tells me he’s giving you a driving lesson today.” Hakyeon stirs two sugar cubes into this coffee. Sanghyuk thinks it’s too early for Hakyeon to give him such an evil smirk, but he didn’t heed his words of caution the first lesson, why should it matter this time, right?

 

Jaehwan gently smacks Sanghyuk’s hand away from the bowl of fruit Taekwoon sits on the table every morning. “Come on come on, we can grab something on the way there, I want to make sure we have enough time to learn everything.”

 

Before Sanghyuk can protest Jaehwan is out the door, leaving the youngest with the two oldest boys of the group. He glances at the seated boys and realizes both have odd looks on their faces. Taekwoon, once Sanghyuk catches his eye, finds the bowl of fruit much more interesting. If that doesn’t slightly freak him out, the fact that Hakyeon’s eyes never leave his makes it worse.

 

“What, are you going to warn me about Jaehwan’s driving? Tell me ‘good luck’ again? A ‘be careful’ at least?” Sanghyuk waits for protests from the leader as he slips on his shoes, only half expecting to listen to the sass he’s about to hear.

 

“No need,” Sanghyuk doesn’t give the satisfaction of his full attention. “Have fun, Sanghyuk, learn lots.” Hakyeon’s voice matches that evil smirk on his face.

 

“Thanks.” Sanghyuk has no idea why he’s so offended. Jaehwan is doing everything to give his maknae the best driving lesson he can. How sweet.

 

And here’s Hakyeon, sassy, sarcastic, Hakyeon. Sanghyuk is confident Jaehwan will prove Hakyeon wrong.

 

Right?

 

~

 

“Okay, first step.” Jaehwan is practically vibrating in the driver seat. “Adjust your seat. Make sure you’re comfortable with the distance between the seat and the wheel.” Jaehwan demonstrates how adjust the bottom of the seat and the top. Sanghyuk nods, understanding the basics is the best place to start.

 

He nods through the explanation of the seat belt and the explanation of the mirror placement. He nods through the explanation of the shifting of gears. Park, Drive, Neutral, Sanghyuk nods through the lengthy explanation of each. Before he knows it, Sanghyuk finds himself actually nodding off to the sound of Jaehwan’s voice.

 

Sanghyuk dreams that he and Jaehwan are on a road trip. He feels the wind hitting his face and the sun beating down. Throughout the dream Sanghyuk can’t help but feel like the two are supposed to be somewhere. Sanghyuk tries to ask the driver where they’re going and if they need to actually be going somewhere else. Every time he looks at his hyung, instead of Jaehwan’s face, its only Jaehwan’s mouth. Just one huge mouth connected to a neck. The lips move and move and keep on moving.

 

Sanghyuk’s voice is drowned out by the moving lips. He feels the anxiety rise from the pit of his stomach. He raises his voice a little louder. Anxiety rises. Voice rises. Anxiety rises. Voice rises. The louder he yells the bigger the mouth gets. The mouth gets bigger and bigger until Sanghyuk is pushed against the windshield. He gives one final shout as he feels his lungs crushed by the mouth.

 

“HYUNG!!!!” Sanghyuk jumps in his seat, realizing Jaehwan’s lips are the same size they’ve always been. He’s relieved to hear his own voice and for once not hear Jaehwan’s.

 

The car is stopped and parked in front of the studio. He looks around and sees the other members crowded around the front of the car. Jaehwan’s car door is open and the members are peering in the car with worried looks. Even Hakyeon.

 

Jaehwan is halfway across the middle console. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he says, hand hovering over Sanghyuk’s shoulder, “I was just letting you know we’re here.”

 

Sanghyuk is startled at the sound of Jaehwan’s voice coming out of the normal-sized mouth. He backs up quickly, but apologizes profusely.

 

Jaehwan smiles and Sanghyuk’s heart starts racing at Jaehwan’s growing smile. It’s not that his hyung’s smile is something that get’s his heart beating; it’s a great smile, no doubt. Really, it’s because his face is closing in and his smile is getting so big it’s like Sanghyuk’s dream is coming true.

 

“It’s not problem, Hyukkie, I must have woken you up a little too early!” Jaehwan gets out of the car and Sanghyuk feels his heart beat start to even out.

 

“We can try again tomorrow morning!” Jaehwan’s face is back in his view so quickly Sanghyuk loses his breath.

 

Jaehwan catches up with Hongbin leading the rest of the group inside. Sanghyuk can hear him rehash what he only assumes Jaehwan talked about the entire time. Wonshik keeps looking in the car and Sanghyuk thinks he hears him ask Taekwoon if everything is okay in there. Taekwoon joins the Wonshik and the two stare into the car like Sanghyuk is some type of animal at a zoo, locked in a cage. Taekwoon’s head turns slightly and although he can’t hear, Sanghyuk thinks Taekwoon is probably reassuring Wonshik everything is fine. Taekwoon places an arm around the younger boy and leads him towards the studio, following Hongbin and Jaehwan. Judging from the exaggerated hand motions, Jaehwan is still explaining things. Always explaining things. Wonshik allows Taekwoon to move his body, but he has a hard time tearing his gaze from the car.

 

Sanghyuk can’t control his breathing. Somehow, Jaehwan’s voice is still ringing in his ears. It’s like his ears can only pick up the main vocal’s voice. He swears this very instant he can her him telling Hongbin what a great job he did explaining the importance of rear defrost.

 

Hakyeon’s body stands next to Sanghyuk’s window. He taps on the glass lightly, as to not startle the youngest even more than he seems to be. Sanghyuk gathers his bearings and finally makes it out of the car. Taking a deep breath he meets Hakyeon’s soft gaze. There is no smirk, only a look of concern.

 

“Did you have a nice lesson?”

 

“It was a nightmare.”

 

Wonshik's driving lesson

 

“Han Sanghyuk.”

 

Sangyuk’s ears are awake but his eyes refuse to follow suit.

 

“Yah. Wake up.”

 

He feels a foot trying to shake him awake. Sanghyuk curls in at the action, but the foot does not stop. Sanghyuk times it out, and when the foot rolls to the front of his body he wraps his body around it, stopping the shaking foot.

 

Sanghyuk smiles as he hears the foot’s owner struggle to break free. His eyes still closed, he thinks he could fall back asleep cuddling the foot as long as the mouth doesn’t start again.

 

He feels the weight of the other body shift and can feel the heat of one of the member’s very close, now. He wants to sneak a peak at the owner of the foot, but he can’t give away that he’s awake.

 

“Fine, act like you’re still sleeping, I don’t care,” now the voice is clear. He doesn’t care if it’s the Leader shaking him awake, he missed out on maximum sleep time yesterday and he intends not to miss out again.

 

Sanghyuk feels Hakyeon’s face draw closer to his and he realizes he’s holding his breath. Any longer, Sanghyuk is either going to pass out or give himself away. He refuses to give himself away, and he thinks that passing out will solve the issue of waking up, too.

 

“Was just going to warn you that Jaehwan’s planning on waking you up again for lesson two.”

 

His eyes burst open and his lungs demand air. He misses knocking heads with Hakyeon by mere centimeters. The oldest doesn’t expect the abrupt movement, but can see the look of fear in Sanghyuk’s eyes he’s caused.

 

“Serious?”

 

“Hey, just trying to be nice.”

 

Sanghyuk rushes to the bathroom door and hears Jaehwan singing in the shower. Like an animal that’s fallen for bait in a cage, he runs in all areas of the room, realizing he has nowhere to hide.

 

“I gotta get out of here. I need to think. Don’t have much time.” Sanghyuk gathers his bath towel and the closest pair of pants and t-shirt he can find. He even grabs socks and shoes, planning on taking as much time as he can in the second bedroom bathroom.

 

“Hyukkie, just tell him no.” As much as Hakyeon enjoys teasing the other members, whatever happened in the car yesterday really shook the maknae’s nerves. Once he realizes the younger is so frazzled by the thought of another lesson from Jaehwan, he opens the door for him and follows him to the next door blocking his way and opens that one as well. After opening the door to the second bedroom bathroom he leaves Sanghyuk to his mumblings he’s been mumbling since he’s clearly felt in danger.

 

He puts his ear up to the door. As he hears the shower turn on he can still hear the youngest mumbling, “Need to think, need to think.”

 

~

 

After shampooing and before washing Sanghyuk comes up with an idea. It was almost too simple. It wasn’t until he had to focus on something else that the idea surfaced in his mind. So simple.

 

After this he rushes through the washing and drying. He has to slow down to get his shirt put on the right way, but he knows he still beat the main vocal out of the shower. He puts a shoulder into the bedroom door, hands too busy with this untied shoelaces.

 

There are three boys at the table this time. The two oldest, as always, drinking coffee, but this time Wonshik joins the table. The rappers shoulders are hung low like they still want to sleep but his eyes skim the newspaper as he drinks his coffee. Taekwoon is cutting fruit from its rinds and carefully placing bites in the rapper’s mouth.

 

Hakyeon raises his eyebrows at how quickly Sanghyuk is ready to go for the day. Before he can ask, Hakyeon motions with his head to the bedroom door still closed. He can hear Hongbin and Jaehwan listening to music and talking about their next interview. Sanghyuk breathes a sigh of relief that he’s able to set his plan into action before Jaehwan can get to him.

 

He turns to address the boys at the table. He watches as Taekwoon perfectly times the bites of fruit with Wonshik’s sips of coffee. Every so many bites, Wonshik shares something interesting in the newspaper with the quiet member. He thinks Wonshik is the perfect candidate, so nice and caring. He can’t possibly say no.

 

“Wonshik Hyung, please teach me how to drive.”

 

“No.”

 

It takes Sanghyuk a few seconds to register the quick response. In fact, he doesn’t really comprehend until he realizes the two older boys at the table are staring at him. Hakyeon’s evil smirk is back and Taekwoon’s hand is suspended with a bite of a melon on his fork, halfway to the rapper’s mouth.

 

“Wait, what did you say, hyung?”

 

“No,” Wonshik says as he searches for his next bite. He spots it halfway to its intended destination and lifts his head to meet the bite. He realizes everyone in the room is now staring at him. “What?”

 

“How can you just reject me, just like that!?” Sanghyuk whines, looking to the older two for help.

 

Taekwoon shrugs his shoulders and resumes the feeding while Hakyeon waits for the conversation to continue.

 

“Listen, Hyukkie, I just…” He looks at Hakyeon, then to Taekwoon.

 

“He sucks at driving.” Taekwoon finishes for him.

 

“Hyung, not so mean.” It’s Wonshik’s turn to whine.

 

“Taekwoonie is right.” Hakyeon defends, “Wonshik isn’t the greatest drive, how is he supposed to teach you how to drive when he should take lessons himself?” Wonshik kicks Hakyeon from underneath the table.

 

“I don’t need lessons.” Wonshik mumbles, taking another bite off Taekwoon’s fork.

 

Sanghyuk can hear Jaehwan and Hongbin’s voices getting louder. He swears he hears his name from Jaehwan’s mouth and he panics.

 

“Please please please please.” Sanghyuk pleads. “You don’t have to teach me, just, just go along with it, okay? Just don’t deny me when—“

 

“Sanghyuk!” The attention is shifted to the two boys entering from the bedroom. Hongbin is pulling on a sweatshirt, hiding his smile, while the other boy’s smile is on display proudly. “Are you ready for your next lesson?”

 

Sanghyuk is tongue-tied. He looks at Wonshik but he is too focused on the next bite Taekwoon is about to feed him. “Hyung I—“

 

“Wonshik is teaching him today.” Taekwoon softly speaks once he’s shoved Wonshik’s mouth too full to complain.

 

Wonshik tries to plead with the other boys but Hakyeon’s evil smirk is in full affect. “Here’s the keys, Wonshik-ah.” Hakyeon slides them towards the baffled rapper.

 

“Let’s go!” Sanghyuk pulls Wonshik to his feet and before he can see the disappointed look on Jaehwan’s face he closes the door behind them.

 

~

 

“No lesson.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“No questions.”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

“No talking.”

 

“Okay, hyung, Good god, are you really that bad?”

 

“I said no talking.”

 

The two boys walk towards the car in the garage, Wonshik still chewing his final bite, pulling on his coat Sanghyuk grabbed for him. Not the coat he intended to wear today, but he guesses it will do.

 

“I just don’t think you can be as bad as Jaehwan, or Hongbin for that matter.”

 

The two buckle in and Wonshik adjusts the seat and mirrors to his liking. “Just let me focus on driving. We can talk once we get there.”

 

Sanghyuk stands by his last comment. Of course, in Jaehwan’s defense, Sanghyuk has no idea how Jaehwan’s driving is, but he knows Wonshik’s mouth is less intimidating than his other hyung.

 

Not even out of the garage, Sanghyuk understands what the older two were talking about. Opposite of Jaehwan, Wonshik and the brake pedal are way too close. Even with the less than 10mph speed the car is crawling at, Wonshik’s foot finds the need to meet the brake pedal every so many yards, especially when a turn is coming up.

 

Sanghyuk feels the pressure from the other cars in the garage. He knows Wonshik feels it, too.

 

“Sorry, hyung, I didn’t know.” Sanghyuk speaks once the car emerges from the garage.

 

“Just, let me focus.” Wonshik cuts off a car turning out onto the road. Sanghyuk counts the cars that come up behind them and pass. Wonshik leaves enough space for at least two cars to squeeze in. Within the next few stoplights, a few cars take Wonshik up on the offer.

 

On the highway, Sanghyuk knows the flow of traffic is important. Unlike Hongbin, one should not try to push the flow. However, one should not slow the flow either. Like Wonshik is doing right now.

 

He’s never had so many cars honk at him in his life. He’s never seen so many middle fingers, nor heard so many angry comments being yelled at him.

 

Hongbin must have been right, if not aggressive or defensive, then you’re not a good driver. Wonshik is most definitely not aggressive or defensive. More like weak and defenseless.

 

Sanghyuk is so low in the passenger seat he’s practically laying flat on his back by the time they pull into the parking lot of their studio. The other boys are waiting in the parking lot, all seated as if they had been waiting a while. He thinks he finally hears Wonshik breathe once the car is stopped and ignition off.

 

“Made it.” He sounds drained and still on edge. “Questions?”

 

Sanghyuk tries to think of a nice question to ask, but the only ones popping in his mind are anything but.

 

It’s scary for Sanghyuk to think that Hongbin has been his best teacher so far.

 

The two boys are pulled out of the car.

 

“Come on come on, we can’t be late two days in a row.” Hakyeon is pulling the youngest while Taekwoon pulls Wonshik to his feet.

 

“How was your lesson with Wonshikkie?” Jaehwan catches up with Hakyeon and Sanghyuk.

 

Sanghyuk wants to say it was great, he’s learned so much, but he just can’t bring himself to lie to Jaehwan any more.

 

“Not really a lesson, to be honest. Sorry we couldn’t do another lesson today.”

 

“Oh I didn’t want to teach you again!” Jaehwan holds his hands up while the other two stopped at his confession.

 

“Really?” Hakyeon and Sanghyuk say at the same time.

 

“Yeah, I was actually going to suggest a lesson from Taekwoon hyung. He’s the one that taught me.”

 

“Seriously.” Sanghyuk deadpans and glares at the oldest member now slowly inching away from the conversation.

 

“Yes! Well, really he just gave me the driver’s manual and told me to memorize it, front to back,” Jaehwan watches as Wonshik tries to find his footing while Hongbin asks how the lesson went. Taekwoon tries shoving the smiling boy’s face away from the now nauseous looking rapper. “Wouldn’t let me get in the car until I had it memorized.”

 

“That explains a lot.”

 

 

Taekwoon's driving lesson

 

Sanghyuk wakes up with relief there are no hyungs hovering over his head. He blinks his eyes a few times, waiting for Jaehwan or Hakyeon to jump out and surprise him again. He realizes he’s the last one sleeping, the last one in the room.

 

He takes his time pulling together an outfit and enjoys the solitude he rarely gets. He thinks about the stress he caused Wonshik yesterday. When the boys got home the rapper immediately retired to the second bedroom and locked the door. Hongbin and Jaehwan had to jimmy the lock in order for the older two to make it into the room.

 

Sanghyuk, equally exhausted, crawled into bed without dinner and was fast asleep before any of the other boys joined him.

 

Walking into the main room, Sanghyuk feels the focus of the conversation shift to himself.

 

“Uh- good morning.”

 

All five boys are seated at the table this morning. Wonshik smiles at the younger boy and Sanghyuk feels grateful that the rapper has never been one to hold a grudge. “Morning, Hyukkie.”

 

Sanghyuk goes to join the boys at the table, but is stopped by Hakyeon.

 

“Wait a minute. You gotta get going.” Hakyeon places a cup of coffee in his hand and a banana in the other.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“We’ve talked it over,” Hongbin stands and puts his dishes in the sink. “We think Taekwoon should teach you how to drive.”

 

Sanghyuk casts a glance at Taekwoon and notices the older has his arms folded, clearly not happy about the decision. He remembers Jaehwan suggesting Taekwoon teach him yesterday, but if he’s the one that taught Jaehwan to drive, Sanghyuk isn’t sure learning from Taekwoon is the best idea.

 

Jaehwan throws him a driver’s manual. “Here you go, I’d start reading if you want to make it to the car by lunch!”

 

Taekwoon stands and pushes in his chair. “Read in the car.” He takes the keys from Wonshik’s outstretched hand and motions for the youngest to follow.

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

The other members shake their heads.

 

“Are you guys lying to me?”

 

More shaking of heads.

 

“I’m not going to die, am I?”

 

Only Hakyeon shakes his head. “Of course not, now get going before he comes back in.”

 

Sanghyuk sighs and closes the door, sprinting to catch up to Taekwoon.

 

“You know, I’ve never driven with Taekwoon hyung,” Hongbin says as he clears the table for the other three boys.

 

Wonshik looks up from the newspaper he’s reading, “me either.”

 

“You know, me neither. Jaewhan, you said Taekwoon taught you how to drive?” Hakyeon turns his attention to the remaining main vocal.

 

“What?” Jaehwan now feels three pairs of eyes on him, “oh, right. Yes, Taewoon hyung taught me.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Well, what?”

 

“How’s Taekwoon’s driving!?” Wonshik pulls his hair in frustration.

 

Jaehwan looks like he has to think about his answer, and this causes the other boys to scoot to the edge of their seats.

 

Instead of the explanation the boys are waiting for Jaehwan begins reciting the driver’s manual.

 

“This manual is written to explain and list the complete rules of...”

 

The three boys leave once they realize Jaehwan is not going to stop reciting the book.

 

~

 

“Hyung, if you don’t want to teach me it’s okay, I’m thinking I should just give up on learning anyway.”

 

Taekwoon is already sitting in the car and has the engine running when Sanghyuk makes it to the passenger side. He’s staring at the younger boy as he talks about giving up learning how to drive. Once he hears the defeat in his voice Taekwoon shakes his head.

 

“Here, read this.”

 

“Hyung, I don’t think this will work.”

 

“Read.” Taekwoon opens the manual to the first page and points at the foreward.

 

“Taekwoonie,” Sanghyuk whines.

 

The grunt from Taekwoon is enough for Sanghyuk to cast his eyes at the book.

 

The car hasn’t moved, but Sanghyuk is halfway through the first page. “I’m reading, hyung, what now?”

 

“Out loud.”

 

“What?”

 

“Read it out loud.”

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“Is that sass?”

 

“This manual is written to explain and list the complete rules of…”

 

~

 

Throughout the drive Taekwoon pulls Sanghyuk’s attention to the road, explains something he’s just read aloud, or something he finds it necessary to point out. He get’s to some sections and Taekwoon tells him to skip over reading that section, or he’ll make Sanghyuk reread some sections multiple times.

 

There’s a moment when he turns the page and his eyes catch the speedometer of the car.

 

“90mph!? Taekwoon, you’re going a little fast, aren’t you?” Sanghyuk drops the book immediately clutches his seat belt like he did his first lesson, with Hongbin.

 

“We’re on the highway.” Taekwoon says as he reaches down to recover the dropped manual at Sanghyuk’s feet.

 

Sanghyuk squeezes his eyes shut and prepares for horns honking and screetching of tires. None of that happens and within a few seconds Sanghyuk cracks an eye open.

 

Taekwoon is driving with his knee as he searches for the spot Sanghyuk left off at. The speed of the car is steady at 90mph, but there are no cars in distress. Taekwoon looks up when the time is right, signals when the time is right, switches lanes when the time is right. He lets cars merge into his lane, waves when he’s invited into the lane he wants in, and even casts a smile at a little girl making faces at him as they pass.

 

The manual is outstretched to the younger boy and he takes it once he realizes he is not in danger. Once in his hands Taekwoon’s slim finger points him to the exact word Sanghyuk left off on.

 

“Read.”

 

Even entering the exit ramp, Taekwoon slows at the appropriate speed and the car sits idly at the red light. There is no sign of struggle between car and driver like Sanghyuk has witnessed so many times before. The car is practically purring under Taekwoon’s touch.

 

Pulling into the studio parking lot Taekwoon puts the car in park.

 

The two don’t leave the car until Sanghyuk is finished reading the manual. By this time the other members are out of the van and waiting yet again for Sanghyuk’s lesson to be over.

 

Sanghyuk finishes the manual and closes it, mind feeling strangely numb, yet full.

 

“Good?”

 

“Good.” Sanghyuk’s mind works without thinking. Is he really good? Did he actually take something away from his driving lesson?

 

To give the other boys credit Sanghyuk did take away something from each boy’s lesson.

 

Lesson one; don’t drive like Hongbin hyung.

 

Lesson two; don’t drive like Jaehwan hyung.

 

Lesson three; don’t drive like Wonshik hyung.

 

What did he take away from lesson four?

 

Drive exactly like Taekwoon hyung.

 

But, how?

Hakyeon's driving lesson

 

Sanghyuk wakes up to the sound of a door closing. He reaches for his phone and see it’s way past studio time. Way past as in hours past. He waits to hear footsteps in the apartment before he lets himself panic.

 

Waits.

 

Waits.

 

The footsteps never come, however, so Sanghyuk let’s the panic take control. He springs out of his blankets and grabs for his clothes. Never mind the shower, how is Sanghyuk going to make it to the studio all by himself?!

 

Did they really leave their cute, loving, adorable maknae? Does he call a cab? Wait for a bus? Subways still run, right?

 

Definite panic. Sanghyuk grabs his shoes and walks out the bedroom, not bothering with breakfast. It’s not like anyone else has let him eat this week, why should he stop now? That’s a lie, Hongbin let him eat; he just ended up throwing it back up afterwards.

 

As he walks past the kitchen he notices Hakyeon sitting at the table, coffee in hand, naturally. It takes him a few steps to comprehend the calm and composed leader at the table. He stops and backtracks until he’s facing the boy at the table.

 

“Ah, Hyukkie, take a seat, I made you toast.” Hakyeon motions with his hand the chair opposite of the one he’s sitting in.

 

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk sits, worried the toast is a buffer for bad news, “what’s happened?”

 

“Nothing, you just need to eat your breakfast.”

 

Taking the first piece of toast carefully in his hands, his eyes never leave Hakeyon’s as he brings the bread to his mouth. Upon his first bite, he tastes strawberry jam, his favorite. Definitely a buffer.

 

The two eat in silence. Hakyeon eating his toast with a fork and knife, the most ridiculous way Sanghyuk has ever seen. It even tops Jaehwan eating the middle first and saving the crusts for last.

 

Hakyeon finishes his last piece and starts to examine his hands while he waits for Sanghyuk to finish.

 

The two quietly wash their dishes and are now left with nothing to do.

 

“Where is everyone else?” Sanghyuk breaks his silence as he follows Hakyeon into the bedroom. Hakyeon pulls out a black scarf and finds a jacket. Sanghyuk grabs the closest coat to him, one of Wonsik’s thick sweatshirts. That’ll do.

 

Hakyeon stops at the mirror and fixes a few loose hairs and walks to the door. He pauses and stares at the younger one’s shoes. “Change those.” He points at the slip-ons Sanghyuk slipped on while eating breakfast.

 

“Why? Aren’t we recording today? Do shoes matter?” Feeling slightly offended, Sanghyuk shakes his left foot in front of the older. He loves these shoes…

 

“You need to wear better shoes to drive. At least for the first time.” Pulling a pair of Sanghyuk’s gym shoes from the shoe closet, he sets them in front of the taller boy, pointing again, “On.”

 

“I’m gonna what?” Sanghyuk asks as he listens to his Omma Hakyeon, slipping off his shoes and switching to the ones laid out before him.

 

Hakyeon helps the younger with his shoes and is now double knotting the laces for strength. “Let’s go.”

 

Sanghyuk has become Hakyeon’s moon. He’s orbiting around the older boy, his mouth fighting between asking multiple questions and thanking Hakyeon profusely. They finally reach the car and Hakyeon stops. He holds the keys to the car out to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk is practically jumping for the keys. Hakyeon holds just out of reach.

 

“First, you need to listen to me, driving a car not only puts your own life at risk, but others around you. Driving is all about—“

 

“Aggressively defensive, got it. Let’s go!” Sanghyuk grabs the keys and jumps in the car.

 

It’s his turn to adjust the seats and mirrors. He hits his line of sight the first adjustment, but for show, Sanghyuk fiddles with the rear-view mirror for at least 30 seconds.

 

“Yah, let’s go.” Hakyeon takes hold of the mirror and places it back in Sanghyuk’s perfect line of sight.

 

Once the engine is on Sanghyuk loses all confidence he had moments ago. What if he hits another car? What if he hits another person? The car is backed in to the spot so thankfully, all Sanghyuk has to do is put the car in drive and they’re off.

 

He’s stuck, though. His hand is stuck on the gearshift and he can’t seem to bring himself to shift away from park. The engine feels s powerful when you’re in the driver’s seat. No wonder Hongbin drives like a maniac or Wonsik is so cautious.

 

“Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon’s voice is softer this time. He can tell there’s a block in Sanghyuk’s mind. Something as simple making contact with the gas pedal seems so far away to Sanghyuk.

 

Hakyeon watches as Sanghyuk enters a staring match with the gearshift. “Sanghyuk.”

 

Sanghyuk can hear Hakyeon’s voice from afar. Other voices are clouding his judgement. He hears Hongbin explaining aggressive driving versus defensive driving, he hears Jaehwan reciting the driver’s manual, and he hears Wonsik’s quiet grumblings. He even hears himself, reciting the same driver’s manual as Jaehwan.

 

There are so many voices in his head. His vision is beginning to blur. He knows the engine is running, he knows Hakyeon is expecting him to get into gear, literally, but he just can’t. He tries to swallow it all down and just go for it. He shifts gears and slams on the gas pedal.

 

His body anticipates momentum, but instead his forehead meets the steering wheel. He hears a yell from the car and only realizes that it’s his own yell when he feels his mouth hanging open.

 

Nothing else has moved except his body. He feels a bruise forming on his forehead, but he lets his headrest on the wheel regardless.

 

He feels his car door open and a rough hand on his arm. “Out.”

 

Sanghyuk listens to his Omma Hakyeon and let’s the older lead him to the passenger seat.

 

Hakyeon buckles the younger boy in and works on his own safety.

 

“You put the car in ‘neutral’. You need ‘drive’. I’m assuming you know what the little letters stand for, I heard you reciting the manual in your sleep last night.” Hakyeon has no evil smirk, there’s no sass in his voice. It’s even. Calm.

 

“When you place the car in ‘drive’ you’re bound to propel forward slightly, so make sure your foot is on the brake while shifting to avoid any unintentional bumps with another car. Not that you should ever have an intentional bump.”

 

Hakyeon shifts gears and pulls out of the parking spot. “Did you feel that? That initial motion, then I took control. Driving is about being in control of the car and understanding what’s going on around you.”

 

Sanghyuk nods, head still hung low.

 

“Hyukkie, it takes time, you just need to be more comfortable behind the wheel.”

 

“How am I supposed to be comfortable when at any moment I could crash into another car and kill a man!?”

 

Okay, so he’s pulling a page out of Wonsik’s book. He understands the legitimate fear. A car is a lot of power. Power Sanghyuk isn’t so sure he wants anymore.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

As Hakyeon drives he explains what he’s doing and the things he’s watching out for. At red lights points to the signs that are, well, signs of importance. Sanghyuk’s head is slightly higher than before. He thinks he’s understanding this whole driving thing.

 

By the time the two boys merge on the highway Sanghyuk finds himself looking behind him, just like Hakyeon, making sure cars already on the highway are aware of their presence and finding the best speed to keep while merging with traffic.

 

Sanghyuk doesn’t notice the longer car ride than usual. He doesn’t notice turning left off the highway exit or even the complete different exit they are stopped at. He watches traffic and by the end of the ride he’s able to guess Hakyeon’s next move. He’s good to turn right on red, no, don’t block that intersection; you’ll never make it.

 

“There.” Hakyeon says as he pulls into a parking spot, gently placing the car in park, “Now you understand what you’re looking for when you’re actually on the road.”

 

“The first step is getting you behind the wheel,” Hakyeon unbuckles his seat belt and Sanghyuk follows suit, “without freaking out.”

 

“I don’t want to kill anyone.” Sanghyuk doesn’t know where this fear came from, the thought of gripping a steering wheel, knowing that at any minute he could make one wrong turn and crash into hundreds of other drivers just gives him the willies.

 

“Yah, about time!” Sanghyuk looks up to see Hongbin walking towards the car.

 

“Hyung, where are we?” Just now realizing they are not at the studio, Sanghyuk can’t pin point their location.

 

“Let’s go, Taekwoon got our tickets.” Hongbin is pulling the younger boy with him as Hakyeon trails behind, smile back on his face.

 

They enter the large building and the smell of gas fill Sanghyuk’s nose. He hears tires screetch and fake cheers playing on repeat from speakers. Hongbin leads him to an area already occupied by Jaehwan and Wonsik.

 

“Loser buys drinks?”

 

“Loser buys dinner.”

 

“I hope you brought your atm card, hyung!”

 

“I left it at home, I’m not going to need it.”

 

Hongbin laughs at the two arguing, both already with helmets on and gloves. Sanghyuk is handed gloves and a helmet of his own. It’s slowly becoming clear.

 

“What better way to feel in control than going a little out of control first?” Sanghyuk turns towards Hakyeon’s voice. He’s got his own gloves on and Taekwoon has his helmet on, visor down. He gives a thumbs up and hands Sanghyuk an ‘admit one’ ticket.

 

“Ready?...Go!” The automated voice blares from the speakers of the track.

 

Sanghyuk laughs as he narrowly misses a three-kart collision with Jaehwan and Hongbin. The two immediately turn inward at the sound of ‘Go’ and end up colliding yards from the starting line. Wonsik clips the front of Hongbin’s kart and does a quick spin-out, but takes the lead with momentum. Hakyeon tries to keep Taekwoon from passing him, zigging when Taekwoon zigs and zagging when Taekwoon zags.

 

The feeling behind the wheel of the go-kart is empowering for Sanghyuk. He’s noticed the bumpers along the walls and the small medic tent to the left of the track they’ve selected to drive on. Of course, there are no shifting gears on a go-kart, so there’s going to be a bit of a learning curve, but Sanghyuk feels confident he will get the hang out it.

 

Especially with the help of his hyungs.


End file.
